Mi Corazon
by Jovianokami
Summary: Center around Elita One as journey to earth with an old friend to meet an old love. Landing on earth meeting new faces and friends all over all struggling to understand earth culture and the strange creatures known as humans. While trying to rekindle a relationship that could or couldn't be save. MechxFemme, Femmexhuman and Mechxhuman.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own or hold any rights of Transformers. Nor any of the characters of Transformers be they mecha or femme. They all rightfully belong to Hasbro and the comic community. The only thing I do own is this idea and the storyline to it.

Author Note: Hello, everyone! This a new and rewritten version of Femme Time. The first time I wrote this was for fun and nothing more. So I wasn't too serious about keeping it update. But recent events and talks with friends had me rethinking about this story and the femmes. We don't get enough of them either in the TV show and comics along with the games. So, one of friends mentioned that I should use this story as means to have them out there. Which is what I plan to do.

Now I gone over the list of femmes in the Transformers universe for both Autobots and Decepticons. Plus some humans too. Also this will have universal elements from the G1 series, Transformers (Movies) along with War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron. Now I do hope all you guys and girls do enjoy this remade story.

**Time reference: Vorn-**year, **Orn-**Month, **Deca-cycle-**Week, **Jour-**Day

**Prologue **

It amazed her that the only thing that stood between her and dark cold unforgiving space was a thin sheet of glass as she look out through it. Darkness surrounding around her vision only to be pierced by an unbelievable blue and green planet that look so small compared to the giant one they were passing by.

But this planet called Earth was now being called their new home by Optimus Prime himself. Who had ask any remaining Autobots to come to this planet to join him and his team on this new planet governed by a sentiment race called humans. Still it had her wondering just what they would find on this planet and just how well the humans would be willing to accept them among their homeworld.

Shaking her helm, she turn away from the window now breaking from her thoughts and worries as she look back to the observation deck. The ship they accompanied was an old colonize ship from Cybertron Golden Age when their race still traveled the stars in search of new planets. Now this old ship had been turn more into a rescue ship then a colonize ship, surveying her and her team as they traveled from Cybertron to Earth. Picking up Autobots scattered among the stars or on their way to earth following Prime orders.

But even then the ship still felt empty with many rooms and quarters empty reminding her just how many of their kind had been killed off during the war. Even now as her sapphire blue optics look over each and every one Autobot. She wonder if their race would truly be able to survive. Turning her helm, she glance over her shoulder to stare once more into space not noticing a large blue and yellow mech come up towards her till he was by her side.

"Worried?" He asked causing her to turn look his way quickly.

"A little." She said letting her optics fall upon him taking in every inch of this mech.

He was tall, taller than her with broad shoulders and chest with long -slight powerful arms sprouting from his shoulders with wide servos attached to them. Full-sized fingers that could easy crush a con's helm with no trouble whatsoever. With extensive formidable legs that coming out from his modish hips giving off the feeling of that he could easy stomp a bot to death if need too. His face was an average looking with neither too big nor too small nose. Lips that seemed to stay in a constant frown on his face. Light blue optics that stared at her and seemed too blazed with an inner fire for battle.

His armor colored light sky blue with burning golden yellow on his shoulders, arms, legs and midsection. With a circular visor on top of his of dark golden yellow helm. He stood tall and proud, holding himself as any soldier would yet carried a wariness and caution that came from millennia of battles. _'He looks so different from last time I saw him. Yet he acts and talks as if nothing has changed him.' _ She thought to herself letting her optic covers closed as she thought of vorns long since passed. Her processor bringing up the memory of when Megatron had shot him right between his chest and shoulder making him fall to the ground as he scream out in pain.

That vorns, it still made her shiver under her armor when she remember even after all the battles, missions and fighting it still had a hold on her. Perhaps it was because it was the first time she had seen such violence. And it was the first time the war had touched them. All three of them, when they had called themselves by different names Orion, Dion and Ariel. But things had change for her and for Orion too, or as he was now known as Optimus Prime. Back then, they had believed him to be dead. Killed by Megatron himself with Alpha Trion bringing Optimus and herself back from the dead but not their best friend.

Yet he had survived just like them completely redone and upgraded serving as a soldier among the Autobots. Fighting against the Decepticons whenever and however he could till she had found him among the Pegasus vile with his team. Offering a chance for them to come with her and join what remaining Autobots that had survived on Cybertron on this journey. Dion and his team had immediately agreed.

Now here they were, standing right here in the control deck watching the stars pass by as that blue-green planet grew as they moved closer to it. With silence on between them now as they stood there letting time pass.

"What do you think of this planet called Earth?" Dion asked breaking the silence between them.

"I'm not certain what to think of it." Elita said bringing up her arms crossing them over her chassis now.

"It's organic, right?" Dion said looking at the blue-green planet. Recalling what Optimus had said about this planet and the creatures on it.

He wasn't completely thrilled about living on this organic planet but with Cybertron gone and so far no means to return it back to its former state. They really had no choice but to come to this Earth. He was even less thrilled to know that they would be working with these organic creatures. He had enough dealing with organics after the Arach-seven cluster incident.

"Still it be good to see Orion again." Said Dion looking away from the window over to where she stood.

It had been millennia's since he had seen her and the last time he has seen her the only thought that had been going through his processor was how he had regretted not telling her how he truly felt about her. He had been certain at the time his spark would be joining the Well of all sparks when he had a woken up in a hospital berth in Iacon with a green femme standing over him. It had been her that had upgraded his protoform and outer-armor for the war that had taken hold of Cybertron.

He had tried to find Orion and Ariel after his upgraded had been completed but certain events had derailed him from his mission. Him joining the Autobots learning the ins and outs of fighting and chain of command then fighting the Decepticons both on Cybertron and off. Till he and his team had been sent off planet across the stars till they came into the Pegasus veil were they had been stationed there awaiting orders. But no orders ever came and his team began to get restless. And restless mechs were never a good thing. They had begun to question his orders, their mission and reason why they had remained in Pegasus veil when Cybertron could be in need for them.

He owed Elita-One his life for if she hadn't show up when she did, he was sure that his team would have revolted against him. With his spark truly on its way to the Well of All sparks.

Primus when he realized who she was or more who she had once been. It had taken all he had not to come over to her side. To wrap his arms around her slim protoform and hold her close to his body. To tell her how happy to see she was alive and well. To tell her how much he had hope they would meet again. It had also been a time where he had to paused and take a double look at her.

The upgrade had change her body, yes. No longer was she that thin and small nice looking frame femme with naïve soft blue optics who was once content with just living her life as a deck worker now. But attractive and slim femme who carried an aura of power and tranquil as she walk and talk with soldiers around on the ship. Speaking with them as she was still that dock worker from long ago. Connecting with the common mech and femme.

She still had that small oval face with that small nose and perk lips, colored in a rosy pink and white color. That curvy chassis with those long slender arms with small servos that could hold a gun better than any soldier he had seen. With those rounded hips that sway effortlessly as she walk with strong slight legs that could effortlessly kick down a Decepticons and strike with such accuracy he was sure they could be deadly weapons.

"Yes…it'll be good to see him again." Elita said tilting her helm down as she thought of her lover. Her protoform tensed for just a moment then relax afterwards.

"You worried but not about meeting the humans but rather Orion." Dion said having taken notice of her tenseness just moment earlier.

She lifted up her helm letting her sapphire blue optics stare into his light blue ones now, "It has been a long time since I last see Optimus. I'm…not sure how I should act when I meet him."

Dion blink once then twice, "That the problem?"

Elita optics narrowed a bit, "If you were about to meet your femme whom you haven't seen it over four millennia. You would be just as worried as I am. And wondering if they are still the same femme you last saw."

Dion bark out a laugh, "I doubt it. But then again, I haven't much time for a relationship. So I probably not the best bot on this ship to asked for relationship advice."

A small smile came to her lips, "On the contrary, Dion. Out of everyone here on this ship. You would be honest bot to tell me exactly what you think will happen when Optimus and I meet again."

Dion became quiet after hearing Elita speak now taking a couple of moments to think about what she just said. From where he had heard Elita and Optimus were quite a close couple. They mirrored one other in every which way for their compassion and caring nature to their leadership style. But he had also heard other soldiers that Optimus would spend more time away from Elita then he would be with her. He wasn't sure if it was because of the war or because his feelings for her had possibly fade away over time.

"Truthfully, Ariel? I don't know what to expect for you two. You could meet one other on earth and get that same feeling you had back on that jour when you two realized you had feelings for one another. Or perhaps, nothing will happen." Dion said openly not sure on what could happen between once they meet one other again.

Elita didn't say anything at first just using this moment and silence to think over what he had just said. He spoke true; it had been such a long time since she and Optimus had just spent time with one another or just enjoy one another's presence. It seemed that every time they had chance to spend time with one other. Something always came up be it a Decepticon attack, emergency meeting, or shift that just didn't match up with one other.

"Thank you, Dion. It is something I will think about till we reach earth." Elita said openly taking comfort in the fact that her oldest friend was still his bash and honest self.

"I'm here if you need me." Dion said just an openly with her.

Once again a comfortable silence fell between them as they stood there. Watching the stars slowly pass by. It had just been a couple of seconds before Elita spoke up.

"Dion, why do you still call us by our old names? Why not our new ones?" Elita asked letting her arms fall to her sides.

"Hmm?" Dion snap into attention at hearing Elita question now. Thinking over what she had just asked.

"It all disappear in a moment doesn't it? We all change, Elita. When you think about it, were all different bots. All through our lives and that okay, you know. As long as you remember who you use to be. My protoform may have changed, but I'm still the same mech you know from before just as you are still Ariel. Even if one name has change, even if you're very form has changed. You are still you."

"Then you will keep calling us Orion and Ariel?" Elita asked feeling a sense of belonging and existence now.

It was strange but after dying then bring brought back as Elita-One. A part of her long for her former self. To feel that connection to Ariel, a normal femme with normal problems and dreams who only wish that she and her lover would have a good happy life. Who didn't have to deal with constant problems and threats from the war or having to build up emotional walls as to stop feeling the pain from losing friends, comrades and fellow soldiers in near hopeless battles.

"Ah…that won't be a problem?" asked Dion looking over the rosy pink femme.

Elita turn her helm to him now giving him and in his honest opinion the first real smile since this journey to earth had begun.

"No, I don't think it will."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own or hold any rights of Transformers. Nor any of the characters of Transformers be they mech or femme. They all rightfully belong to Hasbro and the comic community. The only thing I do own is this idea and the storyline to it.

Author Note: Hello, everyone! This a new and rewritten version of Femme Time. The first time I wrote this was for fun and nothing more. So I wasn't too serious about keeping it update. But recent events and talks with friends had me rethinking about this story and the femmes. We don't get enough of them either in the TV show and comics along with the games. So, one of friends mentioned that I should use this story as means to have them out there. Which is what I plan to do.

Now I gone over the list of femmes in the Transformers universe for both Autobots and Decepticons. Plus some humans too. Also this will have universal elements from the G1 series, Transformers (Movies) along with War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron. Now I do hope all you guys and girls do enjoy this remade story.

**Time reference: Vorn-**year, **Orn-**Month, **Deca-cycle-**Week, **Jour-**Day

**Chapter One**

_Location: Planet Earth_

_Section: Eastern Hemisphere_

_Planet Location: Central Indian Ocean_

_Area location: Diego Garcia_

The island of Diego Garcia was a topical footprint shaped coral atoll located just south of the equator in the Indian Ocean. And at the moment was being used as a base for a military group known as Non-biological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty otherwise known as NEST. Under the command of William Lennox to create a combined alliance between humans and Autobots in defense against the Decepticons. But Diego Garcia wasn't just a base for military operatives but a resident shelter for Autobots who were scattered among the stars.

It was just weeks after Optimus Prime had sent his message out when Autobots began falling from the skies joining Optimus and his team here in Diego Garcia. During this weeks, Ratchet had work hard in repairing Jazz protoform till there was hardly any sings he had been rip apart by Megatron. Once the repairs have been done Ratchet had informed Optimus to appear in med-bay to complete the procedure they were attempting and hoping would work.

Hope that by using the fragment of the Allspark they could restore Jazz spark. It was a long shot by Ratchet calculations and the chances of it working were very low. But the old medic knew that Optimus would try just once to bring back the TIC of Autobots. It was with bated breath Ratchet and Optimus stood by Jazz protoform laying on one of the many medical berth in CMO domain. Holding the only fragment of the Allspark, Prime royal blue optics were cast down at the silver mech taken in his colleague still form. A quick glance up at the yellow-green mech across from him steel his resolve for the action he was about to do. Taking in a deep intake of air, Optimus lower his fingers down to the open spark chamber.

Mere inches away, the Allspark fragment let out qualities of pure energy swirling around the chip building up kinetic energy which lash out in a short stream at the lower tip of the fragment. Hitting the once empty spark chamber causing a surge of massive energy to sweep throughout the protoform.

In the sudden display of energy Optimus let go of the chip watching as it hovered above Jazz spark chamber sending pulse after pulse of Allspark energy through for an around .02 astro-seconds halting afterwards allowing it to fall onto the berth now. For now in the spark chamber was in fact a spark beating weakly but steadily.

Faster than Optimus had seen Ratchet ever move was soon over Jazz protoform running perhaps millions of scans on the former dead TIC now. Closing the spark chamber and ensuring that all repairs were holding up. A weak cough and strain groan had the Autobot leader placing a calming servo next to silver mech helm.

"Easy, easy there." Optimus said trying to comfort his colleague and friend.

"O…Opt…imu…s…?"

Jazz tried to speak but his voice came out statically and broken only to send him in a coughing fit then. His air tanks wheezing as they cycle the air and filter out. His systems coming online but were slow having been inactive for weeks. His peds and fingers twitching as his nervous system struggled to follow the commands that were being issued from the mech processor.

"It's alright, Jazz. You're safe. You been in my med-bay for a couple of weeks now." Ratchet said turning his calm blue optics over to Jazz's.

"Meg…a…tron…..Rip…rip…." Jazz tried to say but was stop as his pain receptors exploded overloading his cortex.

A swore fall from Ratchet lips as Jazz protoform began seizuring from the memory of Megatron ripping him into two. In hindsight Ratchet had prepared for this in the off chance that Jazz would remember this violent attack on his protoform. Bringing out a syringe and ejecting the liquid into his protoform through the main energon vein. Within moments Jazz seizuring slow down till it came to a stop. Letting out a breath, Ratchet let his servo fall to his side once he was sure that his patient was now in deep stasis.

"Thank Primus, I anticipated this a possible scenario. If I hadn't, I fear we would have lost Jazz again." Ratchet said running a few more medical scans on the smaller mech.

"Will he be alright, Ratchet?" Optimus asked looking over to his CMO.

Ratchet nodded, "I believe so. It might take some time given to what has happen to him and for him to come to terms with it. Along with the fact he was brought back to life but…if anyone can over this it's Jazz."

"Thank you Ratchet. Please keep me updated on the situation." Optimus said moving away from the berth now not before taking the fragment of the Allspark with him.

"Of course Optimus." Ratchet said turning his attention back onto Jazz as his leader left his med-bay now.

Once out of med-bay and in the hallway, Optimus stride through NEST base or the part that belong to him and his Autobots. Giving a few hellos and nodded to pass buyers be it humans or his own. But his processor was still back in med-bay thinking over what he had done and the possible consequences that could come from it.

But it was something he could not simply let go and just forget. Jazz had been a part of the Autobots since the beginning of the war. Working hard and long as first a mere soldier who climbed up the ranks till he became head of the Black Ops. Becoming comrade and friend in the course of during the war. Who then had taken a chance by coming with him in search for the Allspark in hope to finding it before the Decepticons. Just to have his very spark extinguish for the fact he himself had not been there to draw Megatron attention away.

With that in his processor, Optimus had come to Ratchet in hope that by using the last chip of Allspark it could possibly restore Jazz spark. The older mech had been a bit unsure if it could be done but Ratchet had seen the look in Optimus optics. The guilt that was in his royal blue optics for not being there to fight, saving Jazz from such excruciating death. It had taken him a single second then to see if it was possible and then began to explain the chances of it happing along with the possibility of it not.

But Jazz was back now and in good servos with Ratchet watching him. Perhaps in time, as Ratchet said Jazz would overcome what had happened to him and possible return to the way he once was. Deep in the thoughts Optimus was barely aware he had left the base and was now walking along the beach line. The water from the ocean slapping again the banks of beach wetting the sand over and over keeping in a moist state. Coming to a stop, Optimus stood at the edge of the shoreline letting the water wallop against his peds.

Even as he stood there watching the ocean he was aware of a military vehicle rolling up to where he was. It came to a stop then just some meters away no doubt a courtesy as to not to invade his personal space which was something that humans took quite seriously. The doors to the vehicle open allowing the two humans to come out. It was only when the doors closed did Optimus turn his helm to see who it was.

He immediately recognized William Lennox as he was commanding officer of NEST who had help him and his men during the fight Mission City and so forth. But the human next to him, was not a person he recognize. Out of habit he immediately began using his software program to run through the personal files of all NEST members in a means to recognize the human. It was shorten as Prime could see this human was male yet his facial recognize program came up empty. It could only mean the human male had yet to be add into the program.

"Greeting, Lennox. How has this day been treating you?" Optimus asked looking down at the short hair human.

"Hey, Optimus. It's been good so far. Nothing but a nice and slow day." Lennox said as he walk over to leader of the Autobots. Giving a friendly smile to the big red blue mech with flames painted on.

Optimus nodded, "Yes, it has hasn't it? Sadly, I can only conclude that this possibly means the Decepticons are planning something."

"Wow you're just a big ray of sunshine." Said the unnamed human who had walk along next to Lennox.

Optimus turn his optics on to this new human taking him in. He was about the same size as Lennox with the same body type from years of military training and work outs. His hair was brown short but not as short as Lennox hair. His skin color was the same pigmentation as man next to him if only slightly darker suggesting he spent more time outside. His eyes were the color of deep blue with tint of grey.

"Spike!" Lennox hissed out at the other man now giving him a disproving look.

Spike turn his head to Lennox and just shrugged, Lennox let out a frustrated sigh at Spike as his hands came to his face rubbing it for some time. Lennox mumbling under his breath yet Optimus pick up the words 'self-center', 'arrogant' and 'obnoxious'. Making Prime wonder a bit about this human.

"Optimus, I apologize for this arrogant bastard attitude."

"Hey!"

"Shut it, Spike. You may be Sam cousin but that kid has hell of better attitude when it comes socializing with others." Lennox said glaring at the brown hair man.

"Funny, I thought we were the same socially awkward guys who hot girlfriends dump us for someone better." Spike said tartly.

Optimus blink as Spike and Lennox began to snub one other yet made no move to harm one other. Clearing his throat, Optimus brought their attention back onto him now.

"Lennox, I assume you came out here to speak with me for a reason?" Optimus asked getting the commander full attention now.

"Ah, right. Sorry, about that. I wanted to introduce Spike Witwicky to you and as I no doubt said earlier. This is Sam cousin who will be joining NEST as of today." Lennox said pushing Spike towards Optimus now.

Spike stumbled a bit when Lennox push him but quickly regained his balance as he soon found himself standing right under Optimus Prime shadow. A small part of him wanted to hit the ground and feverishly beg forgiveness for the insult earlier as that part of his mind was saying this was a very dangerous being. Yet the more arrogant and obnoxious parts were doing the exact opposite. To puff out his chest and show no fear to this tall mechanism. Pride thy name is Spike

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Spike Witwicky." Optimus said leading down and offering his servo to the human male.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." Spike said awkwardly as his hand shook one finger of Prime servo. Taking in the fact just how small his hand was compared to Optimus's.

"Great, now that you meet one other, I'll just take Spike back to base…" Lennox said reaching over and grabbing Spike by the collar now.

"What the hurry, Will? I'm just getting to know the guy." Spike said pulling away from Lennox.

"The hurry is kept you from putting your foot in your mouth again." Lennox said firmly as if he was speaking with a child who was disobeying him.

"Ah, I'm sure big guy wasn't offended by my remark from earlier. Were you?" Spike said giving Optimus a careless smile.

Optimus didn't answer right away as he took this moment to look down at Spike who began to fidget as time pass on. Letting out a cough, Spike gaze over to Lennox who wasn't even glancing his direction. Seeing he wasn't going to get any help from the hole he had dug himself in, Spike give an unease grin.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. As Lennox said, I have the tendency to put my foot in my mouth." Spike candidly.

"Apologize accepted. It may be hard for you to understand. But this war has been raging on for millennia's. Any moment of peace is just mean for the Decepticons to gather resources." Optimus said slowly rising himself up.

"But doesn't that say for you? Since you sent out that message more and more of people have shown up." Spike said in an attempt to change the topic from him into something else.

"I had hope so. But we haven't received any transmissions from deep space the past few days. Nor any indication from NASA of any projectiles heading for earth." Optimus said forlornly to the two.

"Don't worry, Optimus. I'm sure more Autobots are on their way to earth." Lennox said in a means to cheer up the big mech.

"I hope so, Lennox. There are so very few of us left." Optimus said deeply looking away from the two human now and up the sky.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

_Location: Sol System _

_Planet location: Jupiter_

_Area location: Third Moon of Jupiter_

The silence of the ship creep through hallways and corridors as mechs and femmes moved around the ship in a worried and anxious stated. For a deep seeded fear had been place into their sparks during the long travel from Cybertron to Earth. The fear of never making it to Earth be it because of Decepticons, a system failure or some other means of malfunction. It was understandable given how long these mechs and femmes had been fighting and were now being offered a chance of peace and tranquility from the war.

Yet he was sure that wasn't going to be the case once they had reach earth. From what he heard from the message was that the Allspark was destroyed but the Decepticons hadn't been defeated. Meaning even if they did make it to earth there was a good chance they would still be fighting this war. The only difference was that they would be battling on earth rather than Cybertron. Which had Dion wondering just what Orion was thinking, if Megatron was truly gone. Why had his best friend gone after the remaining Decepticons? Why didn't he seek them out and extinguish their very spark?

For if it had been the Decepticons, Dion was sure that exactly what Megatron would do. He would have all his Decepticons hunting down every Autobot in existence and snuffing out their sparks without so much blink of the optic. _'Well it's too late now. Whatever happens can't be help I suppose.' _Though Dion as he come down into one familiar corridor that had been section off the rest of the ship.

This part of the ship had been convert into science, research and development division allowing the more active processor mechs and femmes to work on ways to better the ship internal systems, weapons and medical procedures. He came to one quarter that currently belong to a friend and comrade that had been serving under him during their time in the Pegasus veil. He probably keyed in the access code. The door to the room open with him taking a step in as his optics moved around trying to find the mech who resigned with in.

The room itself was simple having two work benches on both the right and left side with various gadgets and tools scattered about them. Cupboards hanging over them with lock systems that need authorization codes to open them. Where in the middle of the room were at least three work tables which two were clear of any degrees or inventions of any sort. Where on the three table a black, white and grey tinted mech who back was facing him sitting on a stool. The mech muttering to himself from time to time breaking the silence.

"Oi! Cerebros!" Dion shouted out causing the dark colored mech to jump off the stool.

"Frag it to pity, Dion! How many times do I have tell not to do that?!" Cerebros snapped back to Dion as he used his arms to raise himself up.

Dion shrugged, "Don't know, I lost count after three hundred."

"The fact you managed to count that far is astonishing to me." Cerebros said mockingly now standing on his white colored legs.

Cerebros was average size mech was block like build his shoulders and frame painted black with tints of gray. Pure white arms came out his shoulders that were at the moment across over his chassis to show his displacement with his commander actions. His helm was squared around with blue visor and white mask hiding his face but Dion knew the mech was looking at him crossly. Cerebros had been place on his team during their mission out in the veil sector and perhaps one of the last mech who had wanted to rebel against him. Which made him a good mech in Dion datepad.

"Just so you know, I did earn the rank of commander for a reason. And it wasn't because of my accounting skills." Dion said treading over to be his friend was.

"Humph!"

"Aww, who's a grumpy mech?"

Cerebros visor flicker into an icy blue showing that his temperament was raising. Dion rose both of his servos up showing he meant no harm. With the shake of his helm, multi-colored mech turn around to face the work table. This also draw the blue and golden-yellow mech attention for what was on the table was the reason his friend had lock himself away during their journey.

Dion couldn't really understand what it was about this thing that could have so many of their remaining scientist fascinated. The thing on the table look nothing more to be some weird crated small spherical with various thresholds on it with curled arches. Within the thresholds themselves were some type of crystal gemstones that were near indestructible as Cerebros, Brainstorm, Carbine, Pinpointer and Glyph discovered.

"Will now, Cerebros. What the story of this thing?" Dion asked reaching a servo out to it. Cerebros own servo shot out from under his arm now stopping Dion from touch the strange spherical.

"That it's alien origin. And could possibly harm you if you touch it carelessly." Said Cerebros leisurely it made Dion wonder if he was doing this on purpose.

"Okay, I get it. Don't touch it. But other than what you just told me is that's it?" Dion asked taking his servo back once darker colored mech let go.

"Glyph is going over symbols that been in carved. But so far the date banks haven't revealed anything." Cerebros said casually.

"Scrap, then for all we know is this could be a ticking time bomb or something." Dion said warily

Cerebros shrugged his shoulders, "Could be. Which is why we have been going to extra length to be more cautious with it. I'm sure the last thing you and Elita want is for this thing to go off and do whatever it does."

"An excellent point. Make sure that when you're done with it placing it in a safe vessel with systems locks on it." Dion said to black, gray white mech then added, "With lots of locks systems with a vessel that with in a strongbox."

"Paranoid much?" Cerebros asked moving over to the work table now sitting down on the stool chair.

"I have to be if we want to make it to earth." Dion said bluntly

"I'm not sure we should even head to earth." Cerebros said openly turning his attention back onto the alien spherical.

"Oh? And why not?" asked Dion studying the other.

Cerebros sighed, "Can I speak freely?"

Dion was quiet for a second then nodded, "If you have an opinion I want to hear it."

"Right. Okay, we been fighting this civil war for millennia's now. To the point we destroy our own homeworld. We were forced to leave and continue the fight among the stars even. We dragged other civilizations to help us, Autobots, to fight our war even when tried to keep them out. Only to have them destroy in the process. We even reach a point where our very kind is come to the point of being extinct."

"And?"

"The number within the ship is low….but it isn't low enough that we can't possible find another planet. Another galaxy were we can live and prosper without the fear of wondering if tomorrow will be our last day alive." Cerebros said slowly and cautiously, "With I really trying to say is…maybe this war needs to come to an end. With us focus on living regular lives before the war. Before we become so consumed by it, it becomes something that is all we know and nothing else."

"But it already has. You heard Optimus message." Dion said simply wanting to see Cerebros reaction to the message. Perhaps Cerebros had realized the same thing he had realized.

Cerebros turn his helm to light blue and yellow-golden mech, "Optimus said that the Allspark was destroyed meaning our hormworld is gone now. But he didn't say anything about the war with the Decepticons coming to an end."

_Control Information Center and Deck_

As the darkness of space stretched out before them, the mechs and femmes around the control information center and deck seemed not to be bothered by it. Instead some were focusing on the giant gas planet and the huge red spot that their scientist had pointed out was a storm that was in constant motion. Were as others focused on their jobs around the C.I.C.D. (short for Control Information Communication Deck) listening for any transmitted messages by Autobots and Decepticons alike.

It was just one part of the jobs here at C.I.C.D. providing the crew a chance to prepare for a possible Decepticons attack should their enemies spot them. A possibility that had been proven to happen twice only to for them to survive by the skills and luck alone. The second was for any Autobots on course to earth and in need of assistance. Which Elita offered too many mechs and femmes to be making the journey. But so far the information communication center had been quiet the pass few deca-cycles from both sides.

The rosy pink femme wasn't sure if this was a good or bad for them. It was good since it could mean a smooth journey to earth without any troubles. But it was also bad as it indicated all who were on the ship now were possible the last of their kind. And that held heavy on both her processor and spark. Even if a small part of her held hope there were more Autobots on earth which would increase their numbers.

"Commander," said a soft delicate voice it had Elita turn her helm over to the information communication center now.

"Yes, Echo?" Elita asked coming over a young femme who was colored a soft ivory white with patches of light azure blue. Who had black servo pressing against her three fin audio as she listened to the transmission.

"I'm picking up a distress signal on the radar. With an incoming message." Echo said anxiously her fingers working frantically on the console as she give her commander a concern glazed.

"It's alright, Echo. We help them. Patch the message through." Elita said calmly to the young femme who nodded.

"_This is Capt. Pile Driver of the ship Neema, a neutral fraction! I repeat, we are a neutral fraction! Our ship has sustained heavy damage to thrusters and haul side. Ship main power is offline with systems failure. Crew in need of rescue! I repeat, we are need of rescue! Please, if anyone can hear this message, help us!" _

"Commander, did we hear the message right? This is a neutral faction?" Echo asked her optics enlarging at the news.

"We did." Elita said listening more closely to the message as it repeated itself again.

"But that not possible! Is it? We were under the impression that there were no longer any neutrals." Echo said mournfully

"So did I." Elita said dismally as her processor went back to the early days of the war.

When the Civil War had broken out on Cybertron there had been actually three fractions. The Autobots, Decepticons and Neutrals. The neutrals had been mechs and femmes who wish to have no part in the war for Cybertron. Instead they had tried to live their lives even when the war raging itself on front of their doors. More concern about themselves and those around them then the fighting and corruption within the systems of their homeworld. Sadly it did not last long for them.

As the war moved on, Megatron demanded the Neutrals to pick a side rather than do nothing for the war. Either be a Decepticon or an Autobot only to have the Neutrals stand by their ideals and principles. Which Megatron had not taken kindly to and retaliated by having his own Decepticons attacking neutral grounds forcing the mechs and femmes to choose. Either become a Decepticon or die. Some mechs and femmes had standard with their principles and ideals even death had taken them while others had chosen to become Decepticon by a means to live.

The Autobots had struggled to save the Neutrals from Megatron and his cruel soldiers but the Neutrals were spread out among Cybertron far and wide with Autobots forces stretched thin by fighting that by the time a rescue time manage to come into Neutral ground it was too late. What remained of the Neutrals by then had been absorbed into the Decepticon or Autobot fraction.

Still to hear this, to know that there was still Neutral out there even among the stars. It could mean possibly more were still out there but were hiding in fear of the Decepticons finding them. With the nodded of her helm, Elita activated her communicator calling her SIC.

"_Chromia, here."_

"_Chromia, I need you to have Powerglide prepare a shuttle. And for you to round up X-Brawn, Rev, War and Firestar."_

"_Understood. What the emergency?"_

"_We just got a distress signal from a Neutral ship in need of rescue." _

"_Holy….Are you sure?!"_

"_Transmission seems legit. And I having Echo running diagnostics to see if meets the same coded encryptions that the Neutrals used back on Cybertron." _

"_Right, and till we know for sure it could be a Decepticons trap." _

"_Exactly. But I still want that team ready and prepared either way." _

"_Even if it turns out to be a Decepticon trap?" _

"_Yes, don't worry, I'll have Dion on standby. In case things go wrong." _

"_Got ya. I'll contact Powerglide right away." _

"_Thank you, Chromia. Elita One out." _

Once Elita communicator went silent she turn her attention to the diagnostics that Echo was running. She only have to waited a couple of moments when the systems deep and pop a screen before them showing the encryptions from millennia's past and the one from now.

"It legit." Echo said stunned by the news.

"Then my team better get moving." Elita said with a firm tone turning away from the screen now as she walk out of C.I.C.D. and to the shuttle port of the ship now.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own or hold any rights of Transformers. Nor any of the characters of Transformers be they mech or femme. They all rightfully belong to Hasbro and the comic community. The only thing I do own is this idea and the storyline to it.

Eleutheromania: (n.) An intense and irresistible desire for freedom

**Time reference: Vorn-**years, **Orn-**Month, **Deca-cycle-**Week, **Jour-**Day, **Breem-**Hour **Klick-**minute **Nanoklick-** one second

**Chapter Two**

A tense silence had fall onto the small shuttle crew as it rock and sway from the turbulence of the thrusters but it was hardly noticeable do to their pilot skill. The Aerial combat specialist would glance over his shoulder from klick to klick to see his commander standing in the entrance frame between him and rest of the shuttle. For just behind her was the team she had pick to accompany them on this mission.

Powerglide knew Chromia and Firestar well enough having work with them back on Cybertron due to missions and sharing the same shift cycle sending the down time simply talking. The others he wasn't so sure about. X-Brawn was from what he had heard was half Praxus and half Uraya which had the red Aerial bot unease around the mask wearing mech. The city-state Uraya had been a primeval city were mechs and femmes still followed their more primitive nature and were far more likely to attack and kill other than to try a diplomatic approach over disputes and crimes.

Even with Elita blocking his view Powerglide could swear he could feel those yellow golden optics looking pass her and into the cock pit having him wonder just what the half Praxus was thinking at this precise moment.

X-Brawn was tough fighter with sharp shooting skill to back him up. His own protoform was cover in armor colored a green-blue on his mask and helm down to hiss chassis and wrists along with his legs to the tips of his peds. He had splash of orange-red on the front of his helm to left part of his chassis to the middle then again on his knees. Following up with white-silver on his servos, upper arms, and hips. Turning his optics back onto the controls in front of him, Powerglide thoughts wonder over to the two mechs sited on each of his side.

Sitting on the right side next to him in a comfortable manner was Rev a mech from Altihex, nothing was know much about him except during his time among the Autobots he had work on stealth missions of various degrees but whether it was true or not was still up for debate. His helm was colored a bright red-orange with the rest of his armor colored a bright yellow having the same bright red-orange streak right in the center of his legs. His optics were closed as he had fall into a light recharge but once they landed his optics would reveal yellow optics. With such flashy colors Powerglide wonder how this mech could have done stealth work in the first place.

To X-Brawn left side was Wars another mech from Altihex and like Rev had work on stealth missions for Autobots. But were Rev had a more relax personality were Wars had bit more vicious personality. Preferring to outright bodily crashing his enemies during times of combat while using his favorite machine gun to blast away the helms of his enemies. His helm was black as it could be with a blue visor shielding his optics from the energon splatter. Downward his arms and upper protorform held a deep red color while his black servos work on cleaning his gun to pass the time. His hips match his servos but his legs coated in bright yellow.

Though his personality tended to shock those around him from time to time. Powerglide came to understand had no qualms about shooting or taking the shot if the situation calls for it. Which was why Elita had them come along, if this turn out to be a Decepticon trap having these three with them could provide the cover fire they would need to escape.

"How close are we?" asked Elita startling their Aerial pilot out of his thoughts.

"Close enough to make a hail." Powerglide said turning in his seat to look at the pink commander.

"Do it. But listen closely for anything strange." Elita said after a nanoklick of silence.

"Yes, ma'ma." Powerglide said turning on the communication channel to make a hail to ship they were now coming up on.

"_This is the shuttle Romulus from the ship Argo. We heard your distress signal and are bringing aid for rescue. Neema, can you respond?" _

Elita moved closer to red mech as he made the hail to the ship Neema awaiting for a response when static filled the communication channel clearing away as a steady low voice answer them now.

"_This Neema, we see you on our scanners. Please, identify yourselves."_

At this Elita reach over communication channel pressing a button, _"This is Elita One. Femme Commander of Autobots. I and my team are on routine to assist. I'm send a verify coding as proof." _

"_Acknowledge. Thank you, Elita. Any longer and we would have to abandon ship. Please in route to dry dock fifteen. It's the only one that wasn't damaged." _

"_Understood. Elita One out." _

As Elita draw back from the comm channel she spoke up, "That was a bit strange. Whoever was on the other end was quick to accept our help."

"I agree. Maybe we should ready ourselves in the off chance this isn't a neutral group." Powerglide said following the directions sent to them from the Neema.

Elita nodded, "I'll head out first then X-Brawn and Chromia will cover my flank with Rev covering our six."

"Leaving War and Firestar with me. That is quite generous of you, Commander." Powerglide said jeeringly.

"Your skills as a pilot should be enough to get us out if this turns into a hot spot. After all, don't you always say you're the best pilot in the galaxy?"

"Universe, ma'ma. Okay, we are here."

Powerglide gently maneuvered the shuttle into the dry dock fifteen using the guiding systems to navigate as Elita moved away back into the rear of the shuttle now. On cue X-Brawn, Chromia and Rev were up readying their weapons before holstering their guns as Elita moved to the doors. A hiss filled the air as locks depressurized allowing the flap of the shuttle to open then. Sapphire optics examine the area before her taking in the number of cargo push against the wall of dock on both sides with two twin doors straight across from them.

Stepping out Elita took notice of small camera on the right side of the dock place neatly in the corner giving an ideal picture of the dock and whole were there. A chime gain all their attention as the doors open now. Clicks of guns mixing in the hums of power cells being charged up had Elita bring up a servo to her group to lower their weapons till visual confirmation was made. Even if she had her other servo on rim of her gun ready to pull out and shot in nenoklick.

When the doors parted a femme came through the doors accompanied by two large mech on both her side. An optic bow rose as femme commander took in the sight before her not for the mechs but on the femme. She stood about average height for her model type having a dark gray color mixing with a maroon red. Doorwings held mid-way in what Elita remember about Praxus was a sign of non-threat to those around them were on her audios were a bit strange as they were styled in a design she was not familiar with. Nimble blue optics staring right at them for a klick before a voice spoke out.

"Valkyrie?" asked a deep southern voice causing Elita glance over her shoulder momentarily to see who had spoken.

It was X-Brawn who had spoken with yellow golden optics widening as much his mask would allow. His entire protoform having on rigid upon seeing the femme before them. Looking back at the femme, she could see shock and relief flash in those nimble blue optics even if her face plate steady clear of such emotions.

"X-Brawn, do you know her?" asked Chromia looking over to rugged outdoorsmech.

"I should. She my sister." Said X-Brawn with optics scanning the two mech next to her, "But I don't know those two."

"X-Brawn, it good to see you. After the attack on city-state, I thought, I believed….we have time for talk later." Valkyrie said turning her helm to the mechs beside her, "Heavy Load, Hightower, it's all right. They mean no harm."

Heavy Load a construction mech judging by his model frame had a fair yellow color all over his bulky protoform even as his servos held a non-power gun across his large chassis. As frown came to his face showing his displeasure at the order even if his red visor hid his optics as he lean over to Valkyrie speaking low voice.

"You sure about this, Valkyrie? Pile Drive orders were…" Heavy Load said but the dark gray maroon red femme shook her helm.

"They spoke the truth about helping us which is why I had you and Hightower accompany me and not the mechs Pile Drive chose." Valkyrie said lightly to the larger mech as if this explained everything.

"I take it that Pile Drive wasn't happy to hear about us being Autobots?" Elita asked watching Praxus femme.

"You are right to make such an assumption. Pile Drive holds no love nor liking for either Autobots or Decepticons and I don't blame him for it. But we are in the solution were we can overlook such a fact seeing how we had too in the past." Valkyrie said in matter of fact voice.

"There are other Autobots aboard?" This time it came from Rev having moved a bit closer now.

"Not just Autobots….but….um….." The mech on Valkyrie right side spoke up another construction mech who was painted a red, white and black paint job who too wore a visor shifting his weight from one ped to the other in a and uneasy manner.

"What Hightower is trying to say is, we have former decepticons on board too." Heavy Load said clenching his gun tightly as one finger laid itself on the trigger.

Heavy Load knew the Autobots wouldn't try to hurt him or those with him which is why he had gladly come with Valkyrie to greet them in hope they could come to a diplomatic understanding between the two factions were the Autobots would help them out anything in return. Which in the pass wasn't always the case but the crown yellow mech hope this would be a different case. But since Hightower had gone and hinted to the possible of not just neutrals on the ship but Decepticons. The construction mech figure it was best to get it out of the way and see just what kind of reaction the Autobots would have.

The best they could hope for was the former Decepticons following whatever demands the Autobots issue out with no problems and hopefully no fighting between the two enemy factions. If not then worst case scenario would be Decepticons and Autobots having all-out battle on their ship with casualties on all three sides.

"These Decepticons, have they caused any trouble or crimes of any sorts?" asked rosy pink femme who Heavy Load figure was the leader of the group.

Crown yellow mech took a klick to take her in letting his optics trail over her helm down to her face then neck and body down to her legs and peds. He was amazed to see such air of calmness and serenity coming off the rosy pink femme which seemed to undermine the feel of power and strength within.

"No, not at all. In fact, we think it because we are simply their life-line for right now and they don't want to disturb that." Said Hightower modestly remember just a few joors ago it had been former Decepticons who had help them fight off their attacker were some former Autobots had become the medics of the ship.

"It make sense. If they don't have the reserves and resources to keep themselves going, you want to join someone who can provide you energon. Even if they are neutral." Rev said with thought causing a shift in the atmosphere.

"Valkyrie, Rev here didn't…." X-Brawn tried to say watching as his sister composer become stiff and cold at Rev words.

Valkyrie rose a servo to her brother now stopping him from speaking anymore, "Care to repeat that, Autobot?"

Rev golden optics look from Valkyrie over to X-Brawn who shook his helm at him then over at Chromia seeing a frown on the southern blue femme face. For a nanoklick the red helm mech wonder if he should look to his commander and risk seeing the letdown he had given his commanding officer when she took this moment to speak.

"Valkyrie, Rev here did not mean to imply anything. He was simply stating that when one is face with the chance of deactivation. One will do anything to keep themselves live. Even abandoned their own beliefs if it means they could live one more day." Elita said in a calm voice it had Valkyrie, Heavy Load and Hightower looking at her.

"Even so, we do not just accept anyone. Not when that mech or femme could jeopardize us in any given way rather it be a joor from now or vons from then. For it a well-known fact, you Autobots and Decepticons can hold grudges like no other." Valkyrie pointed out to them feeling a small reminder was need.

Elita bit back a retort for it was true in a sense for both sides were not very forgiving to one another. Taking in a deep breath, she steel herself for more encounters to this one. If she was to gain their trust she would have to show they would do nothing to harm them or at very lest bring harm to them.

"It is true, and you have paid the price for it to many time, yes? But I will ensure you, we do not wish to start a conflict here. We just want to provide the aid and assistance you are requesting. As to the former Decepticons, we can overlook it for time being, right everyone?" asked Elita looking over to her shoulder to the group behind her.

A small chores of yes came from them which seemed to satisfy Valkyrie, Heavy Load and Hightower for now. For what really matter to them would be react of rest of the ship at the news of Autobots giving them aid and assistance even with ex-cons and how the ex-cons would react to the news. Though Elita believe they wouldn't do anything given there were former Autobots were station with them it had her coming to the conclusion they might had put aside their difference for the time being till a better option presented itself. _'Primus, I hope us being here doesn't start something.' _Thought Elita One as her attention shifted back to the group before them.

"Now then since that settle for the time being. I'll introduce myself. I'm Elita One. Femme Commander of the Autobot femmes. This my SIC Chromia, and you know of X-Brawn. A the youngling behind them is Rev."

"Hey!" spoke out Rev who hadn't been called a youngling for the past sixteen vons.

Valkyrie give Elita a small smile in return, "I'm Valkyrie, first mate under Captain Pile Driver. My assigned bodyguards here are Heavy Load and Hightower."

"Come, I'm sure Pile Driver is wondering what is taking us to long to report to him." Valkyrie said even taking some time to glace sideways to the camera in the room.

Elita One did the same but a bit more discreetly, "Very well. Lead the way."

0*0*0*0*0*0*0

Pile Driver was a large frame reminiscent mech with oval shape helm having wide shoulders matching his reminiscent frame bulky arms with silver gray servos. His had a mixer of blue-gray and light gray paint job with white undertones on the side of his arms, shoulders and legs. Even with his back to them, Elita got the sense this mech was very old and knowledgeable even she herself wasn't aware of all while giving off a feel of perception as they enter the command center.

The command center was two level center with computers, workstations and terminals all around them with Pile Driver standing before a station looking down at a screen. Seemingly taking their presence as his helm moved but only slightly.

"Pile Driver, this is Elita One Femme Autobot Commander. And her SIC Chromia, team members X-Brawn and Rev. They are here to _help _us." Said Valkyrie putting more emphasis on the help part getting the older mech who had been looking at monitor screen to turn and face them.

Orange optics lock with sapphire ones for just a klick before giving her a small nodded in greeting, "Please, excuse my lack of manners. Things have been quite stressful the pass joors having to reassure everyone everything was all right and plans were underway in the off chance we couldn't get help."

"It understandable. You are the captain of the ship as such you have much responsibility on your shoulders. It is not a light burden." Elita One said in agreement giving him a friendly smile.

"Ah, yes it is quite a burden, one that I was willing to hold if it meant our people have a chance to survive." Pile Driver said letting his optics look to the ground for a moment, "I was informed you brought only a shuttle as a means of rescue. Sadly, the number we have a board the ship will not be able to fit in such a small ship."

"If you don't mind me asking but why didn't you and the rest of crew abandon ship? Do you not have escaped pots?" Chromia asked giving him a wary gaze.

"During the attack, we tried to leave the ship only to discover they would attack the escaped pots. We…lost a lot of good mechs and femmes." Pile Driver said mournfully giving the SIC femme a somberly look.

"I am sorry, I didn't know…" Chromia said trailing off now.

"No you didn't."

"Pile Driver, when the Decepticons attack you why didn't the ones on the ship add them in the fight?" asked Elita getting the feel that something wasn't right.

The stillness and dark hush fell over the neutral group as their bodies went tense and edgy as they recalled the events. X-Brawn took notice how his sisters servos turn into fists and how her lips thin in revulsion. Even Heavy Load and Hightower show the same emotions on their face even with their visors obstructing their optics their emotions were too strong not to pick up.

"If that was the case, then I believe they would have added their fellow Decepticons but it wasn't." Pile Drive said ominously turning around now to face the control board now pressing in keys.

A holographic image of a horrific mechanoids having egg-shaped bodies which float seemed to float on beam of energy and possess wiry tentacles moving about their strange shaped bodies, but their most distinctive physical characteristics are their five faces on said bodies. Each face shared skeleton base faces with wide grinning faces and dark hallow like optics which end the similarities there. For as Elita and her team took in the images they quickly notice how each face differ from the last.

"What are these things?" asked Chromia her optics enlarging at the sight.

"We don't know. We were passing through the serpent nebula that when they show themselves. An alien race almost like ourselves but…" Pile Driver place his servos on the edges of the terminal lowering his helm.

"They attack us without warning. No communication, no signals, or any type of announcement was made when their ship attack our own. They even manage to board our ship before we were able to drive them off. We lost a lot of good bots thanks to them." Valkyrie said taking that moment to bypass Elita and her group over to the holographic image staring at it.

"Do you think there is a chance they follow you?" asked Elita feeling a pull in the back of her processor. She felt as if she has seen this image before but was unable to place were and when and why it was important.

Pile Driver shook his helm, "No. We used prototype hyper jump system to make our escaped which is how we end up here."

"Hyper jump? I never heard of that before." Said Elita as she never heard of this method of space travel.

"A form of FLT. It was developed by our resident genius which all our ship to be instantaneously teleported between two points. Normally I would have Wedge and his team do some test first to ensure the mechanics behind it was sound and there are now glitches within the program." Pile Driver said genuinely

"Though fate had other plans." Heavy Load said having a grin on his face, "But never less, Wedge was quite happy to know the systems work without any problems."

Pile Driver snorted, "Just because it work on the first time doesn't mean we shouldn't stop testing it."

"And we will! Just think! With this new FLT, traveling in space will be much easier for us. Why this a lone has given Wedge more ideas on means of FLT. We even discussed a possible means for ground…" Hightower began to talk excitedly when Valkyrie stop him.

"As fascinating as that sounds and I have no doubt it will beneficial to us. I believe, Pile Driver and Elita have much more important matters to discuss. Pile Driver, I'll take my leave if you do not mind." Valkyrie said getting the blue-gray and light gray mech to agree.

"X-Brawn, Rev why don't you accompany Valkyrie around the ship till things are settle and we have permission for the Argo to dock." Elita said giving leave multi-color mech and red helm mech.

"Sure thing, Lady Boss. Could use this time to catch up with my little sister." X-Brawn said reaching over to Rev now dragging the younger one with him leaving Chromia with their commander.

"Sir? Do you wish for us to stay?" asked Heavy Load moving as to let the three bots out.

"No, you may leave too. Elita One and I have much to discuss before the rest of the Autobots come." Piler Driver said giving a nodded to confirm they could leave.

Once they had left the command center Pile Driver turn to the Femme Commander now and her SIC for more details on them. Chromia as his memory recall was the southern blue with two deal guns on her hips with a smaller one in her right servo. He suspected the mid-blue optic femme had more on her judging by how tense and ready her body stance. A soldier ready for battle at a moment notice as his optics trail over her frame for some time. She was tall but not too tall with a rounded face that held a sleek nose having low cheeks with a matching lips, nice-looking neck and chassis with comely arms relax next to her servo gripping hips that trailed downwards into some fine long legs. She was a beauty Pile Driver would give her that and for a moment he wonder if she had anyone.

But those orange optics turn from the southern blue femme over to commander who stood before him as emotionless and still as a statue. Her face blank over any emotions with clear sapphire optics looking right at him. This perk a bit of interest as his optics roamed over taking in the rosy pink color of armor mix in with a soft white as she stood tall and relaxed an oval face cute nose with high cheeks and small delicate lips. Dipping down to a smooth jawline into a pretty neck and chassis with fairly arms way word hips justly legs.

Even as she stood there before him, the blue-gray and sliver-gray mix could feel a means of influence and gift coming off in steady waves that most bots would not notice. But he did and his once perk of interest had risen itself to curiosity. This influence and gift it reminded him of a similar power held in a mech he knew long ago. Yet as his memory files draw up the mech had no sparklings to speak of '_Unless he lied. But…for what reason? She doesn't seem very special but that could be the case.' _Thought Pile Driver making a note to keep a tab on her. Perhaps she could be of some use to him and his people.

"Right. Shall we talk?" Pile Driver asked giving a polite bow of the helm to the two femmes.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0

"I can't believe even live all this time."

"X-Brawn…"

"Why didn't you try to fine me? Or contact me? You could have done something to fine me! Pit, Valkyrie, I thought I failed our creators when Uraya fell to the Decepticons…."

"X-Brawn!"

"What?!" yelled the mulit-color mech turning around to face his sister only to see a deep frown and sorrowful look on her face.

"I wanted to find you and Sideburn. I did, I truly did. But after what happen at Uraya and the rest of the city states. I didn't think much of either side or what they were doing. Plus…" Valkyrie become quit for a klick, "I didn't think you would join the Autobots."

"You mean to say, you thought they wouldn't take me in given the fact most citizens of Uraya join the Decepticons." X-Brawn said not blaming her for such reason.

It had always been Valkyrie way to see reason and logic in things it would only be natural for her to conclude after what happen to their city state. He would have opted for being neutral rather than an Autobot. But he couldn't stand by and watch the cons destroy everything on Cybertron all for their conquest of power.

"I get it, sis. I really do but I just couldn't stand by and let the cons run amok. I couldn't stay by and let them destroy and demolish everything in sight. I had to do something, we had to do something. That why we join the Autobots." X-Brawn said distrait "You could have figure that out for yourself."

Valkyrie optics look away, "I did. But I believe it would have been the neutrals you would have helped not the Autobots. It is why I moved from neutral territory to other searching for you and Sideburn."

"Oh…because of our heritage and what happen and what followed after…." X-Brawn said turning to face her.

"Yes," Valkyrie said then huff at herself, "The one time I go against the odds and I end up getting bitten in the aft for it."

X-Brawn laughed, "And you use to tell me and Sideburns to always go with the odds. Were as you go against your very advice just spend the next vons wandering among neutral territories looking for us."

An honest smile came to her face, "About that, when we pass through the outer arm of this galaxy…"

"X-Brawn!"

X-Brawn hem snap to the right to see a blue, white and yellow armor painted mech ready towards him. Bright ruby red optics one cover by a partial orang visor covering the right optic. A large grin was plastered on the mech face as he tackled the large mech to the floor now laughing out loud as he hugged X-Brawn.

"Sideburn?! Is that you?!" X-Brawn asked watching as his younger sibling continue to laugh as his arms stayed around him.

"It sure is! Oh, Primus I can't believe it. When Valkyrie comm me about you I thought for sure it had to be some kind of hallucination she was having." Sideburn said laughing out.

"Sideburn!" Valkyrie growled out at him getting the blue and white mech to smile at her.

"Can't blame me, sis. We been in space to long, it dose funny things to a mech or femme processor." Sideburn said teasingly

Valkyrie huffed, "I knew I should have just told Pile Driver to leave you on that deserted planet."

"Ngh, you love me too much to leave behind. This is great news! Were all together again and nothing is going to separate us ever!"

"You got that right, partner. I'm not letting you guys out of my sight for the next few joors." X-Brawn said pushing Sideburn off him giving him the chance to get up off the floor.

Sideburn assistance his older brother up the floor with Valkyrie also giving help till the mulit-color mech was on his peds. Having both of his siblings at his sides now X-Brawn moved his arms around both Sideburn and Valkyrie shoulders pulling them close to his frame now. He couldn't believe his luck and fortune to know and see his younger siblings were alive and well. That they were here with him now and not out there out among the stars anymore nor did he have to wonder or worry if they were still alive or dead.

"If that so, why don't we spend it with high grade? I got a nice stash hidden inside my quarters." Sideburn suggested with happy grin on his face only for it to disappear a moment later when he realized just who was next to X-Brawn.

"Ah, scrap!"

Sideburn yelled out moving away from green-blue and orange-red mech running down the long hallway of the ship. The red optics mech knew were such things were concerned X-Brawn was pretty relaxed about such rules having allowed him to drink high grade before the acceptable age. But where his sister stood and still being under age by Cybertronian law was about to face the wrath of law-abiding femme.

"Sideburn! Get back here, you glitch!" Valkyrie yelled out chasing after her younger brother.

"Never!"

X-Brawn let out a low chuckle at the sight before him watching as Sideburn turn a corner sharply in vain attempt to escape the raging femme. It brought back memories of when they had been younger. Growing up under the watchful care of their parents, living a comfortable life till war had come. Splitting their family apart just to have them reunited again it brought a smile to his face despite the fact it was hidden behind a mask. A sudden scream of fear had him coming out of his memories and moving his peds knowing Valkyrie had caught up to Sideburn.

"Just like old times." X-Brawn said to himself moving quickly to stop the impending argument between the two of them

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

"Any word yet?" asked a low rumbling voice as he waited for any news.

"Nothing yet, sir. But I'm keeping all communication lines open." Echo said looking over her shoulder to see were Dion stood behind her.

He let out a small hum sound then nodded, "Keep me posted. As soon…"

He words were cut off as the lights and power within the ship flicker off then on for a klick getting the mechs and femmes too paused in their work. Looking up and around for the source of power surge just for it to repeat again. Activating his comm link Dion pinged Cerebros own comm hoping the science mech would respond.

"_Yes, what is it?" _asked Cerebros his voice holding a tone of annoyance.

"_Please tell me you and your little group of scientists are not messing around with the ship power system. We are getting some weird power surges around here in the control room." _Asked Dion pleadingly watching as another power surge came through.

"_No we are not. If anything we are trying to bring on additional systems online for the ship. Some of them have been offline for centuries but is shouldn't be causing power surges."_

"_Will it is! Stop whatever is you're doing till I tell you otherwise. I need all communication channels open for when the Romulus give us the all clear sign or tells us to start hauling our afts out of here. Of course that won't happen if the shares power goes off-line." _

At the time the words left his mouth one last power surge came through shutting off all systems to the ship now. Allowing darkness to take hold of the ship at least a klick causing the bots to feel fear and worry when the emergency lights came on. A servo slapped itself against Dion face as feelings of annoyance and irritation came into his spark.

"_Cerebros! What the slag did you do?!"_

"_Nothing! Well, at least I think we did nothing. It might be the additional programs that caused this. Maybe it a system failure of some sort. I'll have to look into it for the mean time have no one touch a thing." _

"_That shouldn't be a problem." _Dion said sarcastically

"_I heard that!" _Cerebros reply back irately

Dion cut off his comm link call to Cerebros before turning the bots in the control room now, "Alright, everyone! Listen up! It seems our science and development team has caused a bit of a system failure for the ship. They are working on this problem as we speak but have advise anyone from touching anything or do anything of the sort. So far now…"

Steady hum of systems coming back online had the blue and yellow mech pause in his talking as the monitors around them came back online as screens brighten pushing the darkness away. Soon streams of colorful lights began to full room flashing about the bots who mumble and talk rapidly as the colorful lights moved around them.

"Commander, what going on?!" asked a train mech wearing a yellow and white mask face his light bright green optics looking to Dion for answers.

"Not a clue, but it doesn't seem dangerous." Dion said watching as the lights now converge onto one spot now.

The very center of the room zooming and zipping around forming some kind of outline for the time becoming solidified forming into a humanoid shaped wearing maroon uniform. It was femme giving the form it had taken who optics were momentarily close as the holographic settled leaving a floating avatar in the center of the control room.

Waving to the others to keep back, Dion approach holographic avatar now till he was just a few feet away from her. Her eyes were still closed as she still hovered seeming to be waiting for something. Scrunching up his face at what to possible do next or say the avatar optics snap open causing him to straighten up as his processor ran through simulations of what could possibly go wrong.

"Hello, I'm T-AI. Tactical artificial intelligence of the ship Argo. How may I be of assistance to you?" asked T-AI giving Dion a friendly smile.

Dion had a disbelieving expression for about a nanoklick before speaking, "I'm Dion. Commander of Autobots. Second in command under Elita One Femme Commander of Autobots. I need all systems back online in all communication channels operating."

"Yes, sir. I'll have all systems online and communication channels open." T-AI said moving over to control panel now reaching down and letting her servos move about.

As T-AI began working a ping within his comm alert the visor mech someone was trying to reach him now. Activating his comm link he only had to wait for a moment when Cerebros started yelling at him.

"_Dion! What the slag did I say earlier?! I told you, don't let anyone TOUCH a thing!"_

"_Why what wrong?! Please tell me the ship hasn't gone homicidal on us!"_

"_What? No! Someone is getting all systems back online. Even the ones we had trouble with or could even get online in the first place."_

"_Oh that just T-AI. She working on bring ship back to full capacity."_

"_Huh? Who the pit is Tai?" _

"_Apparently the ship's artificial intelligence….Did you know this ship had one?"_

"_No, I didn't. But then again, when we were repairing the ship for space travel. We really don't look towards seeing if the ship had any artificial intelligence installed."_

"_Well it dose. She being quite helpful. Think you could run some diagnostics on her? Just to make sure she doesn't or will not go insane on us?" _

"_Possible be. But only if she will allow it. If not, then I'll have to look for her mainframe and go from there."_

"_Right, will get here to the control room then. This place seemed to be her main work area at least I think so."_

"_On my way. Keep her busy then." _

Dion cut off comm link then as he looking over to T-AI was, "That shouldn't be a problem now."

"Commander Dion, I have incoming transmission from the ship Neema. Would you like me to patch it through?" asked T-AI stopping in her work.

"What? Yes, patch it through." Dion said walking over to holographic femme now knowing this was the call he had been waiting for.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own or hold any rights of Transformers. Nor any of the characters of Transformers be they mech or femme. They all rightfully belong to Hasbro and the comic community. The only thing I do own is this idea and the storyline to it.

"Not all those who wander are lost"-J.R.R. Tolkien

**Time reference: Vorn-**years, **Orn-**Month, **Deca-cycle-**Week, **Jour-**Day, **Breem-**Hour **Klick-**minute **Nanoklick-** one second

**Chapter Three**

It took some time for the Argo to travel over to the ship Neema as Pile Driver wanted Elita corporation that she and the rest of the Autobots aboard the Argo would not attempt to disturb the peace and sustainability among the Neema for AWOL soldiers and Cons. Elita agree to the terms aversely but she could not see any other way to get Pile Driver to agree at the time. Not with lives depending on them.

As soon the ship lock in and the dock doors open, Dion had made his way onto the Neema pulling aside a passing mech asking where he could find Pile Driver and Elita One. He was directed command center where he found blue-gray and light gray mech talking with Elita who sapphire optics glance at him momentarily but he could see trouble within them.

He join them asking how the evacuation was going along with moving the supplies from Neema into the Argo. Which during this he found out why Elita had such a trouble look in her optics.

"What do you mean you don't want to go to earth?" Dion asked for what Elita believe was the tenth time. Ever since Dion had join them Pile Driver made it clear just what his thoughts were about join the reminding Autobots on earth. Causing his temper to flare up from time to time.

"As I said for the first time, this is not our war, it's yours. Now, if you and the rest of the Autobots wish to go to earth, that fine. I'll I ask is that you give us this ship so that we may be on our way." Pile Driver said coolly

"Over my deactivated body!" Dion shouted slamming his servo down on console.

"And just what are you planning to do with the ship once you reach earth, hmm? Just let it sit there and collect dust? It a colony ship. It is meant…"

"I know what it meant to be used for!"

"Enough!" Elita barked getting the two arguing mechs to stop even for a moment as she look to Pile Driver, "Pile Driver, I understand your concerns for you people, I really do. I don't want them involved in the war anymore then you do or unless they wish to do so."

"That is something I have heard often though the war, Elita One. Your words are hollow to me and my group." Pile Driver said cynicism in his tone.

"Watch it, old mech!" Dion said defensively his optics narrowing at blue-gray and light gray mech.

"Dion, stop it. Your anger isn't helping the matter." Elita said giving Dion an embittered look.

"My anger? What about him? His stubbornness is the problem. I don't want his people involved in the war either. In fact, I would rather keep them out." Dion said honestly getting Pile Driver to cast a glance at him.

"You don't think we are incapable of fighting? Of protecting ourselves?" Pile Driver asked feeling a bit of ire rising.

"Not at all. I'm just saying, if you don't want to fight, that fine. But at the very least stay with us. Surely we can find a way to coexist." Dion said

Pile Driver shook his helm, "No, it won't work."

"What make you say that? What reason do you have to believe that coexist will not work?" Elita asked as Dion nodded in agreement.

"Say that we do, for the sake of the question. What is to stop you, him or even Prime from spouting about Autobots superiority? What will stop the Autobots form changing our younglings into your soldiers?" Pile Driver asked his orange optics watching the reactions on Elita and Dion face.

"What the scrap about Autobots superiority?" asked Dion a skepticism expression his servos clenching at his sides trying to kept his anger in check.

"How all sentiment beings have the right to freedom or how there is an equality among Autobots ranks. That there is no hate or prejudgment except for the Decepticons." Pile Driver said watching as Dino lips moved into a snarl while Elita face stayed blank yet her optics shimmer with anger, "Well?"

"I have never heard such scrap full of lies in my life! There may be some individuals who hate and do prejudge a bot. But that does not mean every Autobot is such a person. You might have bad experience with those individuals but that doesn't mean you should category us all the same as them." Dion said heatedly

"Dion, is right." Elita said knowing Pile Driver words ringed some truth. There was indeed some bots among Autobots who held onto hatred, racism and detestation to those on their side and the other, "I know there are indeed some bots who feel that way and they will no doubt show it or worded in some form. But a true Autobot would not stand for it nor should they allow such actions to go unanswered."

"Inaction is the greatness evil." Pile Driver said his optics looking elsewhere as he spoke.

Dion and Elita share a concerned expression at the older mech words pondering on what blue-gray and light-gray mech had seen and what inactions had caused Pile Driver to trust neither side too deeply. Then with a shake of the helm Pile Driver push his burden aside as he turn his thoughts to another fact.

"Fine, I will hold both of you to the words and I expect the both of you to see such actions are answered for when they happen." Pile Driver said reluctantly through his tone did held unconvinced note.

"You have my word, and Dion's too." Elita said bringing up her servo and placing it right over her spark as Dion nodded.

"And what of the humans? Do you know anything about them?" Pile Driver asked only to have the two commander hold off answering.

"Perhaps I can help?" asked a young cheerful voice getting the three bots to look up to see a young humanoid shape floating above them.

"T-AI, what are you doing here?" Dion asked watching as she lower herself down to the ground now.

"I link myself into Neema systems to do a diagnostic scan and to retrieve new information and upgrades since it been centuries since I been online." Tai said naturally now just hovering a few feet from the ship floor.

"That long? Have you had any problems? Anything our scientists should look into?" Elita asked the young A.I. or at least she believe Tai was young compared to Teletraan I who had been installed into the Ark when Optimus and his crew left Cybertron.

T-AI give her a smile, "No problems detected during myself diagnosis scans or during my upgrades. But I won't oppose having someone look into my engine systems as there seemed to be an itching sensation in them."

"I'll have Carbine and Pinpointer look into it." Elita said giving the young A.I. a small smile.

"Thank you. Now about the humans…" T-AI said turning to one of monitor screen on then.

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

A mech leaned against wall next to the door leading into the main command room his blue arms cross over his black torso as his yellow stripe black helm press against the wall as his bright blue optics look up at the ceiling. His red and black wings twitching from time to time as he waited for his captain. His audios pick up a voice yelling at his captain through periods of times through there was no indication things were escalating beyond the raise of voice or voices.

A hissing noise alert him as he push himself away from the wall watching as mech color blue, yellow and white walk out muttering under his breath with fists at his side. Coming right after him was a rosy pink and white femme who had a pretty look on her face yet she was watching the mech before her warily even moving up to his side to place a servo on his arm.

Turning his helm away from the sight, his black-white tip servo press the button for the command room stepping inside to see Pile Driver with his back to the door and servos behind his back. Optics glance at the door for a passing minute then turn their attention back onto the older mech.

"I take it things did not go well." Asked the winged mech watching as Pile Driver let out a sigh.

"They very demanding we head to earth and seek sanctum with Prime and his Autobots. Even when I told them, we wish to continue on journey among the stars till we found a new world to settle down in. We argued for some time but they had…made some good points." Pile Driver said slowly as thought over the conversation he had with Elita and Dion.

"Such as?"

"Such as what are we to do if we were to come across those five-face creatures again? We could barely managed to hold them off before they grew tired of fighting us while at the same time making off with some of our own." Pile Driver said his mind remembering how those over-grown shark like creatures with razor sharp dentals dragged away helpless mechs and femmes who screamed and pleaded for help.

"Dose their ship have any weapons systems we can use?"

"None. It a colony ship, Skywalker. Not a war ship." Pile Driver said turning now to face the winged mech known as Skywalker.

Skywalker frown, "If that so, then why do they have an A.I. on board?"

"I ask the same question. Elita answer was they found the ship in one of the deeper levels of Hydrax Plateau apparently abandoned for one reason or other. She then order what remind of her crew to seek a way to make it able to travel through space."

"Then they never look into it since they had other matter pressing them at the time. A limited supply of energon and Cons on their backs."

"So what? We are just to go with them? Then what? Become Autobots and fight for a cause we do not believe in?" Skywalker asked a look of irritation coming to his young face.

"Not at all. We will go with them but I plan to make it clear we are neutrals and we will have nothing to do with this war." Pile Driver said deliberately but his optics told Skywalker something was troubling him.

"What else? Pile Driver, if something is bothering you. You can always tell me." Skywalker said credulous tone.

"Hmm? Ah, do not trouble yourself, Walker. I'm just thinking of this planet earth and its inhabitants. Nothing more." The older mech said bringing his arms to his sides now letting them relax.

Skywalker watch blue-gray mech for just a passing second then nodding in understanding, "Very well, I'll head down to the cargo area and make sure all our supplies are accounted for and rightly haul into Argo."

"Good, good. And Skywalker…" Pile Driver said making the younger mech pause in his turn.

"Yes, sir?"

"Keep an optic on those Autobots and listen when they speak."

"Understood."

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

_Earth_

Looking over the serene clam ocean water of Diego Garcia while sitting on the pale white soft sand. A young short brown hair man sat there thinking over the events that had occurred to him and Mikaela Banes. Just last year he had been an ordinary high school boy with normal worries and social peer pressure one would expect in high school top off with most annoying school bully.

Which Sam Witwicky had believe was all he was going to deal with till his graduation day just for it to change the day he and his father had gone to the cheapness car dealer shop in the whole city and brought his car. Which had turn out to be an alien robot named Bumblebee from the planet Cybertron.

Then before he could wrap his mind around the fact his car was an alien robot he had been attack by a other alien robot car know as Barricade who had been tracking him down via the Internet. Things had escalated in a matter of hours were he had met the rest of the Autobots and their leader Optimus Prime with the side quest for his great-grander father glasses follow being kidnapped by Sector Seven then the battle of Mission City.

After the battle high adrenaline had clam down and his mind was finally given the chance to think clearly on what he had done. Sam was feeling good about himself, he had saved earth Decepticons along with the process of destroying Megatron by pushing the Allspark into his chassis bring an end to the fighting all while having somehow won the girl he had been crushing on since high school.

Sadly such feelings began to disappear as the days moved on turning into weeks bringing more clarity to him and his feelings as he spent more time with Bumblebee and Mikaela. The friendship and trust he had forged with Bumblebee held strong and grew as he and the scout hanged out whether it be going to school, at home or just helping the Autobots get a better understand of Earth and its customs the same could not be said for his and Mikaela relationship.

Letting out a regretful sigh, Sam drop his backpack he had brought out with him for his little trip to the beach as he sat down on the sand. Reaching into his backpack. The young brown hair man pull out a notebook and pencil. Opening the notebook onto a semi-blank page, Sam tried to push his thoughts of Mikaela and their relationship turn into friendship to the back of his mind. Even now Sam wish there was a way that his and Mikaela relationship could have survived the intensity and rush they had felt back then and over to this day yet fate deemed it otherwise.

Mind on focus on the page before him, he let his hand and pencil move across the pages letting words and images fill the page till it was full then moving on to the next one. Time slowly pass for him as his surrounding area faded out till a tip on his shoulder had him jumping.

"Holy…!" Sam yelled out skimming away for a moment out his flight or fight reaction.

"Whoa, Sam. Clam down, it me." Said Glen Whitmann a genius hacker who had decipher the Cybertronian language.

"Damn it, Glen. Don't sneak up on me!" said Sam trying to bring in a tone of ire but failed. The older man having become a good friend to him over the past year since having revealed to him during a helicopter ride that his car was an alien robot.

Glen a man with short black hair and dusky dark skin wearing his jersey shirt with short jean pants tread to Sam side bending down and picking up the notebook with the intent to give it back when a glance into the book held his actions.

"What is this?" asked Glen opening the book his natural curiosity taking hold of him now.

"It nothing." Sam said quickly reaching out and snatching the notebook out of Glen hand.

"Geez, you don't have to bite my head off. I was just a bit curious." Glen said apologetically though really he couldn't blame Sam. As a hacker it was natural for him to get offensive if someone was peeking into his own private items especially if came to his own cyber code.

"I wasn't biting you head off. I was just…never mind, it nothing important. Just useless drools and such." Sam said getting on his knees now as he grabbed his backpack stuffing his notebook in.

"Did you come up with those glyphs yourself? Is some sort of made of language you made up?" Glen asked watching as Sam now stood up brushing off the sand from his clothes.

"Huh? Oh, yeah…I guess I did." Sam said timidly trying to recall what he had put down in his notebook. He swear at times when he was writing and drawing in his notebook he could understand what he was writing and drawing but once he snap out of his spell it become as readable as French.

"What it for? A RP game you have in mind?" asked Glen getting bit excited at the process of being introduced into one their games. Science fiction, fantasy and games were a few of the many reason he and Glen had gotten along having discovered they shared similar taste.

Sam gave a shrug, "Not really sure yet. When I go over it, I don't understand it at times."

"What do you mean? You created the language how can you not understand it?" Glen asked as he and Sam began to walk back to base now.

"Its…well, complicated." Said Sam his thoughts turning back onto his notebook.

"Sam, are you feeling okay?" Glen asked noticing for the first time Sam look exhausted and drained.

Sam blink for a moment as his mind filtered in what Glen had said, "Yeah, yeah. I'm just a bit tired. Graduation is coming up and I been stressing out over my grades and what colleges would be willing to accept me in. You know, the usual."

Glen nodded, "I understand. A stressful time but don't worry. I'm sure you'll get into the college of your choice. You're a smart kid."

"Thanks man."

"Now about that language. Can you at least give me a hint?"

Sam didn't respond at first thinking over how he was to explain it closing his eyes for a moment. Allowing him to for a spare time see the strange glyphs run across his eyelids like a picture frame only for it to vanish. _'I wonder if this side effect of handling the Allspark.' _Thought Sam but mentally shook his head, _'No, that can't be it. Ratchet look over you remember? Plus he said the Allspark doesn't effect organics.' _His thinking continuingwhen beeping alerted them as Ratchet drove towards them. The medical officer came to a stop just some leagues away allowing a blond curly hair woman to step out of the Autobot with a look of annoyance on her pretty face.

"Meggie, hey, what are you doing…" Glen starting to say when Meggie match over to him.

"Where have you been?! I been looking all over the base for you!" Meggie said stopping before them giving Sam a quick acknowledgment, "Hi, Sam."

"Hi, Meggie." Sam said his brown eyes shifting between Glen and Meggie.

"Sam, do you mind if I talk to Glen for a couple of moments…alone?" Meggie asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, sure. I have something's I have to do anyway. Later, Glen don't forget Saturday night at your place." Sam said quickly as he hurried over to Ratchet who thankfully open his door allowing Sam to slip right in.

"Sam, are you alright?" Ratchet asked once the younger human male enter.

"I'm fine, Ratchet. Why do you ask?" Sam asked placing his backpack into Ratchet passenger-side seat.

"My scans indicate you haven't been getting proper recharge cycle." Ratchet said reversing himself till he was at an angle to turn towards the base.

"It nothing, Ratchet. It just a couple of sleepless night, you know trying to get ready for college and all. It takes a lot out of guy." Sam said easily.

Ratchet hummed at him, "Very well, but I advise you to take some time off. I do not need you collapsing because of your own carelessness."

"Thanks, Ratchet. I feel the love." Sam said sarcastically but smile never the less at Ratchet doctor side manners knowing the medical mech did care for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own or hold any rights of Transformers. Nor any of the characters of Transformers be they mech or femme. They all rightfully belong to Hasbro and the comic community. The only thing I do own is this idea and the storyline to it.

"Hardships often prepare ordinary people for an extraordinary destiny…" –C.S. Lewis

**Time reference: Vorn-**years, **Orn-**Month, **Deca-cycle-**Week, **Jour-**Day, **Breem-**Hour **Klick-**minute **Nanoklick-** one second

**Chapter Four**

Seymor Simmons chief agent of Sector Seven sat in a black office chair sitting in one of many board meeting office of CIA awaiting for John Keller the appearance. Letting out a small cough, his brown eyes looking over the board room seeing blue sky through the many windows as a black clock tick away the seconds.

Standing up he look over his black suit smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles from his tie turning his to look out of multiple windows again. Just as he was about to move towards the window for a better look of the scenery. The door to meeting room open allowing Mr. Keller to enter.

"Simmons…" John Keller said greeting Simmons naturally as he brought his hand out for Simmons to take.

"Keller," Simmons greeted back taking Keller older hand into his giving him a firm shake before releasing it.

"I'm glad you could meet me so soon, Simmons. This discussion we are about to have is very imported." John motioning to Simmons to sit.

"What this about?" Simmons asked taking his previous seat as John took one right next to him.

"This is about Sector Seven and it agents." John said gradually getting Simmons full attention now.

A still moment pass between them as Simmons wanted for what John was about to say. Clearing his throat, John was hesitant about what he was about to tell Simmons but given what had happen in Mission City and were it was leading too. This need to be done for humanities survival and the hope for a possible alliance with the Autobots.

"As of today, Sector Seven and it agents will be disbanded…." John started to say when Simmons cut him off.

"What?! Have you and everyone in the Pentagon lost their minds? Did you forget what happen in Mission City? Did you forget what the… Machines are capable of?"

"No, we didn't, Simmons."

"Good. Then you should know you need us. You need Sector Seven." Simmons argued standing up.

John titled his head his eyes lock into the curly hair man, "Simmons, just because were disbanding Sector Seven doesn't mean it the end for you men. This disbanding is merely a simple show of good faith."

Simmons brought a hand up to his face rubbing it against his chin, "To who? Those gigantic robotic who could in the future turn against us? Who every well brought their _war _to our planet? A war that could very well mean the end for the human race?"

"I doubt that, Simmons. Optimus Prime has given his word to us; he and whatever reminds of Autobots will not bring us any harm under no circumstance, along with the promise to do everything they can to stop the Decepticons; and given Sector Seven history with the Autobots, do you truly think it is a good idea to keep such a sector around? Especially during the fragile times?" John said giving Simmons a hard look daring the younger man to say something.

Simmons shook his head as he mumble under his breath, "No, no, no, this is a bad idea, you hear me? You need Sector Seven and all of it resources plus man power. What will you and the rest of bureaucrats do if the Autobots decide they do not wish to listen to humans anymore?"

"Simmons, I highly…"

Simmons stood up, "Forget it. I can see your mind and the rest of bureaucrats minds are about this. If you want to disband sector seven then by all means do so. Just don't expect me or my man to come and save your asses when Autobots turn against us."

John stood up quickly seeing how Simmons was heading for the door now, "Simmons, don't take this the wrong way. If we want to ensure this alliance between humanity and the Autobots will work. Sector Seven needs to go. If you want I can replace you and your men into NEST."

Simmons paused in his walk, "NEST? What the hell is that?"

John sighed, "It is a group of American and British soldiers working together with Autobots in hunting down any remaining to set the decepticons."

"You mean a friendship circle were we held hands with the giant robots as we sing the kumbaya song." Simmons said plainly, "No, thanks. I think I'll take my chances."

"And what about your men? What do you think they will do?" John asked watching Simmons to see what kind of reaction he would have to his words.

"I can tell you this. It sure in hell won't be them joining NEST." Simmons said finally walking to the office door opening it then slammed it shut as he left.

"Well, that went better than I expected." John said to himself his eyes on the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

T-AI hovered around the mind deck going over diagnostic reports and system reading while listing to some human songs being broadcast by earth radio stations. She even had a television program called _Lucky Star_ an anime adaptation from earth going on in the background as she continued working. Behind her, Cerebros watch her trying to coming to a understand on how they had could of missed an AI program of her intellect yet around the same time her avatar form had chosen to show itself as main sentient being of earth.

"T-AI." Cerebros called out getting the young AI attention.

"Yes, Cerebros?" T-AI reply looking up from a monitor she had just been attending to.

"I have a few questions I like to ask. That is…if it is alright with you and you are comfortable with answering them." Cerebros said moving over to a vacant seat.

T-AI give Cerebros a smile or at least the black and white mech figure it was one as she answer him, "Of course! I don't mind at all. I'm surprised nobody asked me sooner."

"Yes, well, I'm sure you are aware of what is going on and how we are trying to help some fellow Cybertriaons." Cerebros said dishearten bring his servos up to the front of his mask with T-AI moving to hover in front of him.

"I have gone through recent files, history text and offices log reports. What I gather is Cybertron is in a midst of a civil war which has not been seen in quite some time." T-AI said her eyes downcast in what Cerebros received as sorrow.

"What was the last you recall, T-AI before we woke you up?" Cerebros asked seeing if perhaps something in her memory banks could help him pin point what time in Cybertron history T-AI had been active only to be shut down later.

"I was returning with a small crew from the plant Gliese having successfully colonize the planet. From there I was place in a holding dock till I was given a new crew and plans to once again colonize another planet. That was when I was place into a deep slept only to slowly awaken to this point." T-AI answer still shock on how so much time had changed and what had happen to Cybertron during her hibernated sleep.

When she first began to become aware of her surroundings, T-AI had been excited and thrilled ready to once again head out into space. To start charting out courses, exploring and adventure parts of their galaxy; to greet the crew and its captain as they sail through the stars in hopes for a new world, resources and a bright future.

Expect it was not how she had hope; as she slowly began to regain her consciousness and travel through the ship systems. New date and information began to seep into her consciousness a mix sensation of disbelief and anguish came to her. The Cybertron she had once knew before, a shining beautiful; full of life Cybertron was now gone replace with one of dull horrid war torn one no longer able to sustain life she had once know.

"That sounds around time of the Golden Age and the casting system came into play." Cerebro said the tip of his finger tapping against his mask.

"Casting system?" T-AI asked tiling her head a bit at Cerebro words.

He nodded, "Sometime after the Golden Age came to end; The Senate and Prime began to develop a system to place mechs and femmes in certain classes base on their model and frame type. Sadly, there were flaws in the system which coupled with corruption in the Senate along with Sentinel Prime being in the center of it. Things didn't exactly come to a happy ending for us."

T-AI nodded, "Yes, reports indicated the mech know as Optimus Prime wish to replace the former Senate slowly giving the people of Cybertron time to adjust to the changing being made while Megatron wish for the Senate completely and all at once."

"Hmph, both had valid points and the right ideas. It a shame they could not come to agreement on how they should have handle the Senate. Only just to have Megatron slaughter the entire Senate and Sentinel in one go."

"In doing so, it left a vast space of power up for the taking." T-AI summarize getting the idea of what happen next.

"Correct. But it didn't stop there. Everything continued spiral downwards and before everyone knew it. We were in a civil war destroying our planet in the process." Cerebro said tilting his helm upward as his processor turn back time drawing of memories of battles and lost friends, comrades.

"Which has brought us here. To earth."

"Indeed. I only hope earth dose not suffer the same fate as Cybertron did."

0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0

A light knocking had sapphire optics looking up from a datepad over to the door of her room. Putting the datepad a side for the moment Elita stood up on her peds making her way over to the door. Once open Elita step aside allowing Dion enter her room holding a datepad in his right servo while chewing on a rust stick.

"What is that Cerebro report on T-AI?" Elita asked watching as Dion took a bite out of his rust stick before answering.

"It is. From what I read T-AI is a young A.I. programming definitely younger then Teleetran-1 putting her around age of youngling hood if we are to around up her age to match us. Yet she is quit adapted and intelligent regardless of her age. Not surprising giving her past history. No homicidal tendencies shown just yet but I have instructed Cerebro to keep an optic on her just in case the tendencies show up later." Dion said placing the rest of his rust stick into his mouth.

"Dion, this isn't one of your sci-fi movies. T-AI isn't going to kill us in our recharge or come up with malevolent plans to end your sparks." Elita said with a slight smile to her lips remembering how he would apply movie logic to real life.

"You say that now. But watch when it happens, you'll be thanking me." Dion said with a grin pulling out a other rust stick and waving it in her face.

Rolling her optics at his antics Elita snatched the rust stick out of his servo, "You watch too many movies."

Dion could only let out a silent laugh as Elita took a bite out of the rust stick chewing it softly allowing the taste to spread over her glossa now. He pulled out more this time with multiple flavors for her to try. Elita rose a optic ridge at the colorfully rust sticks before her taking a couple for herself then proceeded to walk to her berth now.

Seeing this Dion walk over to a desk and chair pulling said chair out and sitting down on it. Handing over the report to Elita watching her take it and read over it for a couple of minutes. During these few minutes Dion found himself getting bored out of his processor turning in the chair till he was facing the desk and ship wall.

Placing both of his peds on the desk he slowly push himself back till the chair and himself were leaning on the tips then back on to it full pads repeating the process over and over again. In between he snacked on that his remaining rust sticks going between sucking them to snapping and chewing them.

"Will you stop that?" Elita voice ringed out getting Dion to turn his helm.

"Stop what?" Dion asked a other piece of rust stick in his mouth as his optics look at somewhat annoyed expression. _'Oh, I remember that look! Time to have some fun!' _thought Dion giving her an innocent face.

"You know, what." Elita said taking in that blank look that came to Dion face. She was not fool by that look.

"What? This?" Dion said rocking back and forth on the chair for show.

"Yes, that!"

"Why?"

"You know why!"

Dion hummed, "Ah, no I don't."

A low growl and glare was warning him to stop but he was having too much fun getting Elita reacting to him. It had him wondering if she would throw the datepad at him just had like she use to way back then as his optics took in the sight of her right servo reaching for the datepad on her berth. Sadly said servo came to a stop as Elita closed her optics taking in a deep breath and held it in for some klicks then letting it out slowly.

"Fine. Continue what you are doing." Elita said unenthusiastically pulling her attention back to the datepad in her servo.

"Okay, what the pit was that?" Dion asked letting the chair front two legs slam down on the floor as he stood up turning to face her.

Elita gaze up at him, "What was what?"

"That back there moments ago. I could see you reaching for that datepad and I was getting ready for it to be throw at me. But you stop…why?" Dion asked moving over to her and berth till he stood over her.

"It might have to do with the fact it is immature to do such a thing." Elita said placing her report down on the berth.

"So? Why should that stop you?"

"Because how would it look if I, a commander, went around throwing datepads at your helm every time you do immature actions?"

Dion snickered at her, "One I think Cerebro would be happy see someone else beside himself do such a thing. Second I don't think it would hurt if you do something immature every now and then. Third…well okay, I don't have a third but hey I'm sure I'll come up with something by recharge cycle."

Elita chuckle a little at his reasons, "I didn't think anyone but myself had the nuts and bolts to throw things at you. Perhaps I should talk to Cerebro and swap stories."

"You should ask about the Likorrk story."

"What is a Likorrk?"

"An organic creature with four legs, very long ears, pop tail and really sharp long teeth. Can chew throw metal like a scraplet."

"Cerebro throw one at your helm?" Elita said a little shock. She knew from past experience and her own. Dion could test a bot patients to the point one would do anything to make him go away. But to throw such a dangerous creature at a fellow Autobot that was a new one even she had yet to do such a thing.

"Technically, I think he might to throw it at my face luckily I duck at the last moment. It was fun through." Dion said smiling at the memory fondly.

Elita shook her helm at him, "You seriously need to have that processor of yours check."

"Nah, he was just getting back at me for rearranging his quarters. Who knew a bot could get so testy about having one stuff and berth weld onto the ceiling of one room."

"I'm not even going to ask how that idea come into your helm."

"Don't worry about Cerebro and me. We are friends even if we do at times annoyed one other at times." Dion said sitting down on the berth now right next to her.

"I know that feeling well." Elita said giving him a small smile.

"Amid it. With me in your life things have become more exciting."

"That I do not doubt."


End file.
